Mamoru Kishi
|caption1 = Mamoru Kishi in casual wear |username = RobinofLoxley#2974 |type = Player Character |status = Active |hero_name = Pinball |age = 15 |birthday = 14th February |gender = Male |height = 5'5" |weight = N/A |blood_type = AB |ethinicity = England |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = UA |school_year = N/A |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Ferro Fire |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance At only 5'5" at the age of 15, Mamoru Kishi is certainly not intimidating. His diminutive stature is exacerbated by a slouch. Usually wearing a large jacket with a fur laced hood, plain jeans and scuffed, old boots. He has thick dark brown hair that curls slightly up at the tips. A small unusual scar is visible in his eyebrow from a childhood accident involving his quirk. Costumed Appearance Knowing that at his stature, it would be rather hard to appear threatening, Mamoru's costume is the opposite, aiming to give an impression of unreadiness. Emulating his regular wear, it consists of a larger parka similar to the one he typically wears but with a chainmail weave on the inside of it. This prevents damage and reduces impact without obvious armor. Rather than his typical boots, he adorns a slightly thicker pair designed for working enviroments. A simple, plain black bandana covers the lower half of his face and a set of motorcycle goggles covers his eyes. Personality Mamoru is the kind of person that finds it difficult to make new friends due to his cynicism but once he has those friends, he's loyal and trustworthy. Coming to a prestigious place like UA, Mamoru is constantly doubting himself, expecting the other students there to far surpass his abilities and experience. This makes him rather self deprecating and a touch shy. Underneath his exterior however lies a desire for praise and companionship. Character Background Mamoru Kishi's discovery of his quirk was... not pleasant. It resulted in a series of stitches in his left eyebrow, leaving a scar that can be seen until today. Growing up in England, a series of near fatal incidents then followed this, each time his quirk being at fault. Mamoru's parents decided with such an unexpectedly powerful quirk, they'd move back to Japan in order to give their son a chance at being a pro hero. Mamoru however wasn't keen on the idea, associating his quirk with some of the worst memories of his life. After his family experiencing a violent mugging and being saved by a minor hero, Mamoru changed his mind. Deciding to dedicate his life to making the best out of his quirk, he was transferred to UA with aspirations of becoming a hero. Character Aspects # Overthinker # Violence is always the last resort # Humble Stat Points Quirk Ferro Fire A form of intense magnestism, when Mamoru uses his quirk and touches a metal object it flies at incredible speed away from him, usually destroying whatever he was aiming at. Whilst the aim and control of where the projectile may end up is controllable, the velocity is not, Mamoru's ability is always at full power. This makes it hard to use the quirk in many situations and potentially lethal if used recklessly. The quirk also exerts a physical strain on Mamoru's body. Whilst something small like firing a steel pin away wouldn't tire him; a larger object such as a refrigerator would make him feel as though he'd run a short sprint. This physical toll of the quirk means it cannot be overused with larger objects, lest it lead to exhaustion, unconsciousness, or damage to muscles and internal organs. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Armored Parka: A large parka, big enough to cover the wearer from the waist up. The inside of it is lined with chainmail. (Covers: Left Arm, Right Arm, Front Torso, Back Torso, Head) Category:Inactive